Arena Simulasi
by kgirl0910
Summary: Katniss dan Primrose merupakan anak dari dua agen top S.H.I.E.L.D. Katniss menjadi peserta tahun pertama sebuah proyek besar S.H.I.E.L.D yang dibuat untuk mengasah kemampuan calon agennya. Mampukah seorang Katniss?
1. Chapter 1

Jam 7 pagi, hari pertama sekolah Prim.

"Kat! Bangun!" tangan kecilnya mengguncang-guncangkan tanganku.

"Kaat! Kaat!" dia masih berusaha membangunkanku. Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan dia dalam sebuah kegembiraan yang besar ketika membangunkanku. Hari pertama Prim masuk sekolah. "Okay Prim. Bangunkan ayah dan ibu."

Aku meregangkan badanku dan melihat kesekeliling sejenak. Kamarku dan Prim tidak sebesar kamar orang tuaku. Hanya ada sebuah kasur yang tidak begitu besar namun cukup untuk kubagi bersama Prim, dua meja belajar yang berseberangan, sebuah lemari pakaian yang cukup besar, sebuah meja rias lengkap dengan kaca yang besar, sebuah sofa berwarna hijau muda yang ditaruh ayah didekat jendela dan sebuah kamar mandi. Jika dipikir, kamarku tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar anak perempuan kebanyakan.

Aku turun tempat tidurku, membasuh muka dan menyikat gigi, mengganti pakaian tidurku dengan celana jeans biru, kaus biru, dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dengan lambang S.H.I.E.L.D Academy dilengan kiri, serta mengikat rambutku. Ketika aku sudah siap dan hendak keluar dari kamarku, suara yang selalu ada setiap aku akan memulai aktivitasku menyapa, "Selamat pagi Katniss."

Aku tersenyum mendengar pemilik suara ini. "Selamat pagi Jarvis. Apakah semuanya sudah bangun?"

"Ya, Ibumu sedang membuatkan roti keju."

"Terimakasih Jar,"

"Sama-sama." Saat suara itu menghilang, aku membuka pintu kamarku dan menemukan keluargaku sudah lengkap dimeja makan. Ayah selalu duduk sofa depan televisi mendengarkan berita pagi ini. Ibu menyiapkan sarapan dan Prim membantunya. Roti keju dan segelas susu. Menu sarapan favoritku.

"Prim giliranmu." Prim tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan dapur untuk membersihkan dirinya. "Jarviiis! Aku masuk sekolah menengah pertama!" Prim berteriak gembira saat memasuki kamar kami.

"Pagi Kat," Ayah mencium ujung kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tersenyum melihatnya duduk disampingku, "Pagi Yah. Sepertinya Prim bahagia dengan hari pertamanya. Bukankah dia dulu tidak mau pergi ke sekolah?"

"Kat, dulu kau juga seperti itu saat kau mengetahui namamu ada didaftar siswa baru S.H.I.E.L.D Academy." Ibu menimpali pembicaraanku. Aku tersipu malu. S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. Tahun lalu aku diterima di sebuah sekolah yang hanya menerima anak-anak yang mempunyai kelebihan. Aku masih berpikir bahwa aku adalah pengecualian, karena biasanya mereka menerima anak-anak dengan kekuatan super atau tingkat kecerdasan diluar rata-rata. Aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan super dan tingkat kecerdasanku hampir sama dengan rata-rata anak Amerika. Aku diterima karena sebuah alasan. Mereka mengatakan aku adalah seorang pejuang.

"Kat, tolong buka pintunya." Ayah menyuruhku membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara bel rumah kami berbunyi. "Halo Katniss." Orang ini merengtangkan kedua tangannya dan otomatis aku memeluknya. "Halo Paman Phil. Masuk, Ayah dan Ibu ada diruang makan."

Phil Coulson atau aku lebih suka memanggilnya Paman Phil adalah salah satu orang bekerja dengan ayah dan ibuku. Orangnya hangat dan ramah. Tidak terlalu tinggi dan sedikit botak. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang selalu memastikan bahwa keluargaku hidup.

"Clint. Tasha." Sapanya ketika memasuki ruang makan kami. Ibu memeluknya dan memberinya ciuman kecil dipipi Paman Phil dan Ayah hanya mengangkat gelasnya. "Jadi, ku dengar hari ini adalah hari pertama Prim masuk sekolah." Paman Phil duduk disampingku. "Terimakasih Tasha," tambahnya ketika Ibu memberinya segelas kopi.

"Ya. Waktu cepat berlalu. Bukankah begitu, sayang?" Ayah melirik kearah Ibu dan Ibu hanya tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ibuku, bukan tipe orang yang banyak tersenyum. Dia hanya tersenyum untuk ayah, untukku, dan Prim. Sejauh yang ku tahu, Ibu juga tidak banyak bicara. Dia bisa sangat lembut dan galak dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Menurut Ayah, itu karena Ibu sangat waspada. Tapi menurutku, Ibu mempunyai sensitifitas yang berlebihan.

Prim keluar dari kamar kami dengan wajah ceria. Dia mengenakan baju terusan selutut berwarna abu-abu dengan motif bunga-bunga kecil diseluruh bagiannya. Dia berusaha untuk mengikat tali bajunya dan Ibu turun tangan untuk membantunya. "Hai Prim. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Paman Phil pada Prim yang sedang ditata ulang penampilannya oleh Ibu.

"Keren. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menjadi siswa sekolah menengah pertama. Katniss mengatakan skuad cheerleaders sekolahku yang terbaik." Prim menjawab dengan antusias. "Cheerleaders. Tidak buruk" Komentar Paman Phil.

"Jadi, Coulson, apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Ayah pada Paman Phil. Jika bukan hal yang penting Paman Phil tidak akan datang sendiri ke rumah kami. Biasanya Ayah dan Ibu mendapat tugas melalui telepon atau tayangan Paman Phil ditelevisi. "S.H.I.E.L.D mengadakan pesta kecil untuk membuka tahun ajaran baru di S.H.I.E.L.D Academy dan peresmian arena simulasi. Aku harap kalian sudah mendengarnya melalui Stark."

"Arena simulasi? Aku pikir semua akan selesai tahun depan." Ibu terlihat kaget ketika mendengarnya. "Tidak Tasha. Stark menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Arena sudah diuji coba dan hasilnya memuaskan. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Jelas Paman Phil. Arena Simulasi. Aku pernah mendengar itu. Itu adalah sebuah proyek besar S.H.i.E.L.D yang dibuat khusus untuk arena latihan agen-agen mereka. Agen-agen ditempatkan didalam sebuah keadaan dimana musuh menghancurkan keseimbangan dan perdamaian di bumi. Para calon agen tersebut akan bertarung melawan berbagai jenis mutan yang sedang dikembangkan beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Tentu saja ini tidak nyata dan mereka menamainya dengan Arena Simulasi. Namun, tahun lalu, kebijakan mengenai program ini diubah. Arena Simulasi tidak diperuntukan untuk agen-agen S.H.I.E.L.D namun, untuk calon agen S.H.I.E.L.D yang menempuh pendidikan di S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. Itu berarti, aku akan menjadi salah satu pesertanya.

"Nanti malam pukul 7 di Gedung Pertemuan S.H.I.E.L.D Academy." Paman Phil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berisikan 3 lembar undangan berwarna coklat muda dengan lambang S.H.I.E.L.D disebelah kanan atas. Tentu saja 3 lembar, aku murid S.H.I.E.L.D Academy tanpa undangan pun aku dapat menikmati pestanya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku harus membantu Stark dan tim persiapannya mempersiapkan acara nanti malam." Kata Paman Phil yang beranjak dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Ayah.

"Tidak Coulson. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan undangan ini." Ayah menjabat tangan Paman Phil. Ibu juga memberinya pelukan. "Semoga berhasil Prim." Paman Phil memeluk Prim. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam Kat," Paman Phil juga memberiku pelukan dan keluar dari rumah kami.

"Oke semuanya. Kita juga harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Katniss, perlengkapan memanahmu. Prim pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Tasha, dimana jaketku?" Ayah beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Clint," panggil ibuku lembut. Seperi biasa, Ayah selalu mencari dimana jaketnya dan Ibu selalu menemukan serta memakaikannya. "Jarvis, perlengkapan memanahku." Kataku didepan tembok yang berada diujung lorong kamarku. Tembok itu perlahan membuka kearah luar dan mendorong keluar sebuah lemari besi yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan pigura lukisan monalisa.

"Ini dia, Nona Katniss." Sebuah busur berwarna perak dengan ukiran berwarna biru metalik dibagian lengkungannya dan sebuah tabung yang berisi anak panah yang kubutuhkan. "Terimakasih Jarvis." Aku mengambil busur dan tabung tersebut dengan senang hati. Selesai mengambil apa yang kubutuhkan, lemari tersebut kembali masuk kedalam dan tembok itu kembali menjadi tembok biasa. "Semoga berhasil Katniss, bersenang-senanglah."

Sejak Perang Dunia kedua meletus banyak negara yang ingin menjadi penguasa dunia tidak hanya wilayah tetapi juga teknologi. Mereka bersaing menciptakan senjata, obat-obatan, bahkan rekayasa genetika yang paling canggih di Bumi. Hingga saat ini persaingan itu masih ada. Tujuan mereka satu, mencari sebuah keseimbangan yang menurutku justru disitulah letak ketidakseimbangan.

Ayah dan Ibu selalu mengajariku banyak hal mengenai keseimbangan. Namun, bukan berarti sebuah keseimbangan berarti sebuah kesempurnaan. Ada beberapa pengecualian yang terkadang harus dipilih. Pilihan itu yang akan mengubah kemana arah hidupmu selanjutnya. Bukankah hidup itu penuh pilihan?

Sederhananya ketika Prim memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti jejak Ayah dan Ibu. Walaupun dia tidak mempunyai kemampuan fisik yang kuat, tetapi Prim mempunyai otak yang cemerlang. Jika Prim mengikuti ujian masuk Akademi S.H.I.E.L.D aku yakin dia pasti lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Sayangnya, Prim tidak tertarik. Prim lebih suka membantu orang lain dengan cara yang berbeda. Prim ingin menjadi dokter.

Keputusan Prim menjadi dokter tidak ditentang Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka mendukung Prim untuk melanjutkan apa yang diinginkannya. Menurut Ayah, sudah seharusnya salah satu dari anggota keluarga ini ada yang normal. Maksudku, bukan aku tidak normal, hanya saja, Prim benar-benar menjadi orang yang biasa. Aku menyukai pemikiran Ibu ketika Prim berkata dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang agen. Ibu hanya berkata, "Setidaknya Prim akan selalu menjadi alasan untuk kami tetap hidup." Aku tahu maksud Ibu. Ibu tidak bermaksud bahwa aku dan Ayah tidak bisa menjadi alasan untuk tetap hidup, Ibu tahu aku dan Ayah pasti dapat menjaga diri kami sendiri ketika kami sedang bertugas dan Ibu tidak terlalu khawatir untuk itu. Tetapi Prim tidak. Demi Prim, Ayah, Ibu, dan aku harus tetap hidup. Prim juga akan menjaga kami agar tetap hidup. Karena itulah tugasnya. Tugas yang dilakukan seorang dokter. Ini yang disebut Ayah dan Ibu sebagai keseimbangan.

"Hai,_ blackeye_." Beberapa orang menyapaku dilorong akademi dan aku hanya tersenyum. Blackeye, secara harafiah memang mata hitam. Aku memang mempunyai mata berwarna hitam, tapi ini bukan tentang mata. Ini tentang aku. Apakah aku sudah cerita bahwa aku adalah anak dari dua orang agen top S.H.E.I.L.D? Ya itu aku dan tentu saja Prim. Ayahku adalah Clint Barton atau orang lebih mengenalnya dengan sebutan Hawkeye. Ya, Hawkeye yang itu. Agen top S.H.I.E.L.D dengan kemampuan 99,99% keakuratan dalam memanah dan akrobatik. Ibuku adalah mata-mata terbaik di S.H.I.E.L.D, salah satu hasil dari manusia bioteknologi, dan semua orang mengenalnya dengan Black Widow.

"Katniss!" Seseorang menepuk pundakku dan tiba-tiba panas menjalar disekujur lengan kananku. "Ouch! Panas!" aku langsung melepas jaketku dan menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan harapan panas itu bisa hilang.

"Maaf Kat, aku tidak sengaja." Aku langsung memberikan lirikan tajam kearahnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membakar tabungmu," katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk _archery quiver_ – tempat untuk membawa anak panah yang selalu ada dipunggungku. "Oke Johnny, kali ini kau beruntung. Aku tidak membawa beberapa anak panah Ayah. Jika iya, mungkin kau sudah meledakkan beberapa." Komentarku.

Johnny Storm. Human Torch yang terkenal playboy diantara playboy-playboy yang ku kenal. Salah satu agen S.H.I.E.L.D yang sering berada di ruang latihan bersama calon agen yang lain. Dia tidak mengajar. Tidak mengawas. Biasanya, dia berada di ruangan yang sama denganku karena ulahnya sendiri. Masa percobaan. Menurutku hukuman yang pantas untuk sikapnya yang kadang menjengkelkan.

"Jadi, ada kelas apa hari ini? Kau tidak akan melewatkan pesta nanti malam bukan?" tanyanya sembari menemaniku berjalan kearah ruang simulator. "Beberapa kelas simulator, strategi, dan yah kelas dengan Ayahku." Ya, Ayahku salah satu mentor disini. Tidak begitu sering mengajar. Biasanya kelas memanahku diisi oleh Bobbi. Tetapi, terkadang Ayah selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengajar. Di akademi ini Ayah adalah mentor. Seorang agen yang mengajari agen lainnya. Tetapi dirumah Ayah tetaplah Ayah.

"Dan pestanya?"

"Ah ya, tentu saja aku akan datang. Pembukaan Arena Simulasi. Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya. Sepertinya itu proyek besar yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi pembicaraan semua orang." Kami berhenti di depan ruang simulator pesawat. Johnny mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahannya termasuk mengingatkanku untuk tampil cantik nanti malam. Pesta tetaplah pesta. Tidak peduli acaranya apa dan bagaimana.

Aku tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu di akademi karena aku sendiri tidak begitu betah berada didalam ruang simulator. Aku menyelesaikan semua pelajaranku dan kembali ke rumah untuk bersiap-siap. "Hai Jar, apakah ayah dan ibu sudah pulang?" tanyaku ketika melepas sepatu bot hitam yang ku pakai seharian ini.

"Belum Nona Katniss, tetapi Nona Prim sudah berada di kamar."

"Prim sudah pulang?"

"Ya, beberapa menit yang lalu. Oya Nona Katniss, tadi pagi ibumu sempat membuatkan kalian snack jika kalian lapar."

"Oh oke, terimakasih Jar."

Aku memeriksa lemari es yang berada diujung dapur. Aku hanya perlu menekan beberapa tombol untuk melihat isi lemari esku tanpa harus membukanya. List yang tertera dipintu lemari sudah cukup untukku mengetahui bahwa Ibu meninggalkan beberapa makanan ringan yang bisa ku panaskan di oven. Aku mengambil keripik kentang yang ada diatas meja dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Hai Kat, kau sudah pulang?" Prim menyapaku dari balik bukunya. Dia sedang membaca buku dan duduk dengan nyamannya di sofa hijau. "Bagaimana hari pertamanya?"

"Tidak buruk. Seperti biasanya karangan ceritaku bagus sampai aku bercerita aku mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang bersekolah di S.H.I.E.L.D Academy." Prim menutup bukunya dan memperhatikanku membongkar semua barang yang hari ini ku bawa. "Kat, kau seharusnya menyimpan alat panahmu dulu sebelum masuk kamar." Prim menghela nafasnya ketika duduk dikasur kami tepat disebelah busur dan _archery quiver_-ku.

"Ada apa? Bukankah keren kau mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan yang bersekolah di S.H.I.E.L.D Academy?" Aku menggantung jaketku dan merapikan kembali semua barang-barangku ketempatnya.

"Ya, itu keren dan beberapa anak bertanya apakah aku pernah mencoba menjadi manusia bioteknologi."

"Oh ayolah Prim. Mereka hanya bercanda. Lagipula, menyenangkan bisa menjadi manusia bioteknologi. Lihat saja Ayah dan Ibu." Aku mengambil peralatan panahku, berjalan melewati Prim dan ia mengawasiku. "Apakah kau akan mencobanya kat?" tanyanya ragu.

Prim mengakui ada banyak hal yang bagus menjadi manusia bioteknologi. Tidak ada penuaan, tidak rentan penyakit, masa penyembuhan yang cepat, kekuatan diatas rata-rata manusia pada umumnya, namun ternyata Prim tidak berpikiran seperti itu. Jika semua manusia adalah manusia bioteknologi, maka, tidak ada gunanya dokter.

"Aku? Untuk apa? Bukankah kita terlahir dari dua orang manusia bioteknologi?" kataku saat mengembalikan peralatan memanahku kedalam lemari yang berada di dalam dinding.

"Menyempurnakan apa yang tidak kau punya mungkin. " Prim mengecilkan suaranya. Aku hanya tertawa. "Aku sempurna Prim. Aku sempurna dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangan yang aku punya."

Aku naik ketempat tidurku dan menghempaskan diriku diatasnya. Mata Prim mengikutiku. Dia mengawasiku dengan awas, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu padaku. "Kau sebaiknya mandi Prim. Ayah dan Ibu sebentar lagi pasti pulang. Kau tidak ingin mandi ditempat lain bukan?" Prim menggeleng dan beranjak dari kasur ke kamar mandi.

"Jar, bangunkan aku ketika Prim sudah selesai mandi." Kataku sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

"Jaar! Beritahu aku juga jika Ayah dan Ibu pulang." Aku masih mendengar Prim berbicara saat memasuki kamar mandi sebelum akhirnya aku terlelap.

**disclaimer Marvel dan Suzanne Collins**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya, aku mau ngucapin terimakasih untuk temanku yang sudah berbaik hati mau mereview tulisan fanfictku yang pertama. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya aku nulis fanfict, tapi fanfict ini merupakan fanfict yang diluar kotak amanku. Entah jadinya seperti apa dan akan bagaimana nantinya, aku mau berusaha lebih baik lagi. semangat!

Gedung Pertemuan _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_, jam 7 malam

Pesta.

Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak orang yang datang untuk pesta ini, tapi melihat begitu banyaknya cahaya kamera dan mobil-mobil yang berdatangan, aku bisa menebak gedung ini akan segera penuh dengan orang-orang.

Jika kalian menghadiri pesta ini, kalian dapat menebak dengan mudah siapa yang mempersiapkan pesta ini. Penjagaan yang ketat, cahaya kamera yang tak berhenti, wartawan, karpet merah, dan tentu saja pernak-pernik pesta yang semuanya serba teknologi canggih. Aku tidak bisa berpikir apapun ketika melihat semua itu. Sebuah gedung pertemuan yang biasa digunakan untuk memberi penghargaan, hukuman, pengumuman kepada semua siswanya disulap dalam waktu sehari menjadi tempat pesta.

Ayah memberhentikan mobil kami tepat didepan pintu masuk. Seorang agen yang bertugas menjaga membukakan pintu untukku dan Ibu. "Terimakasih," Aku tersenyum kepada agen yang telah membukakan pintu untukku. Aku berjalan memutar dan mendapati Prim sudah menggandeng tangan Ayah. Ibu berada disampingku dan berjalan mengikuti Ayah berjalan menuju pesta yang sesungguhnya.

Aku berusaha untuk berjalan dan tersenyum sebiasa mungkin. Berusaha meniru Ayah dan Ibu yang dapat berjalan dengan tenang dan tersenyum sangat elegan. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan kecanggunganku.

"Bibi Pepper!" Prim melepas tangan Ayah dan menghambur kearah Bibi Pepper yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami saat ini.

"Halo Prim." Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Prim. "Halo Clint. Halo Tasha." Bibi Pepper menyapa Ayah dan Ibu yang mengikuti Prim dari belakang. "Oh, Halo Katniss. Teman-temanmu sudah berkumpul ditengah. Hologram arena simulasi akan ditampilkan disana." Jelas Bibi Pepper dengan gaya khasnya.

"Terimakasih Bibi." Aku tersenyum kearahnya dan segera berjalan menuju tempat dimana teman-temanku berkumpul. "Hati-hati Kat," Ayah menepuk bahuku sebelum aku pergi. Aku masih merasa Ayah mengawasi ku hingga aku bersama teman-temanku.

"Hai _Blackeye_, gaun yang keren." Komentar teman-temanku ketika aku datang dan bergabung bersama mereka. Gaunku. Sebenarnya gaunku sederhana, hanya gaun panjang dengan warna yang senada dengan yang dipakai Ibu, namun gaun yang dipakai Ibu jauh lebih rumit daripada gaunku. Tentu saja aku tidak menyimpan senjata dibalik gaunku ini. "Jadi, pementasan hologram arena simulasi belum dimulai?"

"Belum Kat. Dari yang kudengar, hologram itu akan muncul nanti pukul 8 malam." Jelas temanku yang berdiri disampingku. Aku hanya menggangguk menandakan aku mengerti.

Aku melihat kearah sekelilingku. Pesta ini hampir setengahnya dihadiri oleh agen-agen S.H.I.E.L.D. dan beberapa pejabat pemerintah. _Tuxedo_, gaun malam yang mewah, _punch, _dan beberapa _liquor_ menandakan sebenarnya pesta ini tidak untuk dihadiri para siswa, terutama mereka yang dibawah umur. Namun, jika dipikir ulang siapa yang menggarap pesta ini, rasanya mungkin jika semua umur dapat menghadiri acara ini. Ibu pernah berkata bahwa tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam kamus hidup Paman Tony.

"Hai Hawkeye kecil," seseorang meraih pinggangku dan membuatku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Suaranya yang khas membuatku ingin segera meninjunya. "Johnny!"

"Maaf, aku menggangu acara gosip kalian. Bisakah aku meminjam _blackeye_ sebentar?" nada bicaranya seakan-akan dia memang memilikiku malam ini. Tidak ada yang membantah ketika dia memintaku dengan cara seperti itu. Entah karena dia termasuk agen senior atau dia dianggap sebagai senior yang menjengkelkan sehingga tidak ada yang mau terlibat masalah dengannya.

"Sekali lagi kau bersikap seperti itu terhadapku, satu akademi akan benar-benar berpikir kau adalah kekasihku." Aku berkata dengan suara pelan ketika Johnny mengambil segelas _punch_ yang berada di bufet tak jauh dari tempat teman-temanku berkumpul. Johnny tertawa.

Melihatnya tertawa membuatku jengkel. Bagaimana tidak, sejak aku diterima di akademi ini, satu-satunya orang yang berada disekitarku hanya dia. Pada saat di kelas, pada waktu makan siang, kadang-kadang di rumah, bahkan di pesta ini. Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman jika aku mau, sayangnya tidak. Aku lebih suka menyendiri daripada harus berkumpul bersama dan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Tidak heran jika aku mendengar gosip aku dan Johnny adalah sepasang kekasih. Aku hanya menganggap Johnny sebagai kakak laki-laki. Lagipula, siapa yang mau punya kekasih yang suka tebar pesona kepada semua perempuan?

"Apakah Ayah dan Ibumu akan berada disini sampai peresmian berakhir?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja. Mereka datang untuk itu."

Aku menghabiskan satu jam pertamaku di pesta ini bersama Johnny dan beberapa temanku yang lain. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari tempat pertunjukan hologram arena simulasi. Aku harus melihatnya dari dekat seperti apa bentuk ruangan yang akan ku pakai nantinya. Lagipula, aku menjadi peserta pertama yang akan menggunakannya.

Acara peresmian akan dimulai. Semua orang sudah berkumpul di tengah ruangan mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan layar diatasnya. Aku berdiri paling depan dan meja itu berjarak 5 meter dari tempatku saat ini. Aku memandang lurus kearah meja itu dan membayangkan apa yang akan ditampilkannya nanti.

Saat acara peresemian dimulai, lampu yang sedari tadi gemerlapan dimatikan. Alunan musik yang membuat semua orang nyaman pun juga dimatikan. Sekilas ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam arena dimana meja yang akan menampilkan hologram itu ditempatkan. Ada perasaan waspada ketika keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Perasaan dimana kau bisa diserang kapanpun dan oleh siapapun.

Aku sedikit tersentak ketika ada tangan yang kuat dan kokoh merangkul pundakku. Respon yang ku berikan membuat tangan itu menepuk-nepuk pundakku pelan seakan berkata tidak apa-apa. Aku familiar dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Rasa aman ketika kau mendapatkan sebuah perlindungan. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan ia memberikan senyumannya yang khas kearahku. Senyuman dari seorang Ayah.

"Selamat malam hadirin sekalian. Selamat datang di _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_." Seiringan dengan suara itu sebuah lampu sorot berwarna putih menyorot kearah tengah. Sosok laki-laki yang tampil eksentrik dengan logat bicara yang aneh, memakai jas berwarna abu-abu dan dasi motif kotak-kotak kuning menyapa semua orang yang ada disini. "Saya, Caesar Flickerman, akan memandu kalian dalam acara peresmian ruangan simulator baru di _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_ yaitu, Arena Simulasi!"

"Seperti yang kita tahu, 3 tahun belakangan ini S.H.I.E.L.D sedang mengembangkan beberapa proyek besar. Salah satunya Arena Simulasi. Arena ini akan ditujukan kepada kalian calon agen S.H.I.E.L.D, untuk mengukur kemampuan kalian bertarung di lapangan. Arena ini diciptakan khusus dan dikendalikan oleh orang-orang yang berkompeten dibidangnya. Oleh karena itu, sebelum kita melihat seperti apa Arena Simulasi yang akan menjadi kelas ujian kalian, kita sambut orang-orang yang sudah menciptakannya. Yang pertama, dokter ganteng dan jenius. Idola para wanita dan hati-hati, jangan dekatkan dia dengan panas atau tubuhnya akan meleleh." Si Pembaca acara itu mencoba membuat humor yang menurutku tidak lucu."Kita sambut, Dr. Reed Richard!" Tepuk tangan mulai membahana didalam ruangan ini ketika Paman Reed memasuki arena hologram dan berdiri dibelakang meja.

"Yang kedua, dokter yang diam-diam sangat menghanyutkan ini, sudah menjadi salah satu mentor favorit di _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_. Tapi ingat, jangan sekali-kali membuatnya marah." Dan kau baru saja memancing emosinya, pikirku." Kita sambut, Dr. Bruce Banner!" Paman Bruce memasuki arena dengan senyum yang lebar, tenang, dan terkendali. "Dan, ini dia si jenius teknologi kita, yang menyempurnakan arena ini menjadi kenyataan. Kita sambut, Anthony Stark!" Semua orang dalam ruangan ini memanggil namanya, "Tony! Tony! Tony!"

3 manusia jenius yang pernah ku kenal, Paman Bruce, Paman Reed, dan Paman Tony, berdiri berdampingan menikmati sorotan lampu sorot yang mengarah ke mereka. Pembawa acara eksentrik itu terus berbicara memperkenalkan siapa orang-orang dibalik pembuatan Arena Simulasi ini. "Saya yakin, kalian sudah penasaran seperti apa ruangan simulator kalian yang baru." Pernyataan ini disambut dengan teriakan yang menyetujui. "Langsung saja, saya persembahkan kepada kalian, Arena Simulasi!"

Sebuah hologram berbentuk _Iglo_ – rumah suku Eskimo menjadi tampak luar dari ruangan Arena Simulasi. _Iglo_ tersebut kemudian membesar sehingga bagian dalam dari _Iglo _tersebut terlihat. Tempat ini dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga apapun dapat terjadi disini. Ketika seorang calon agen memasuki ruangan ini, ruangan ini bisa menjadi tempat apa saja dan dimana saja. Kota besar, hutan belantara, padang pasir, dasar laut, bahkan ruang angkasa. Tidak hanya tempat, arena simulasi ini juga dapat membawa calon agen menembus waktu ke masa lampau dan masa depan. Musuh yang akan dihadapi calon agen semuanya adalah mutan. Arena ini juga memliki sistem komunikasi yang baik. Calon agen tidak akan dilepas di arena ini sendiri, dia akan mendapatkan bantuan komunikasi dengan mentornya. Satu mentor hanya dapat berkomunikasi dengan satu calon agen. Arena simulasi ini akan berakhir dengan berbagai kemungkinan. Calon agen yang sedang di arena itu menang, atau diberhentikan ditengah permainan karena memakan waktu terlalu lama, atau permintaan mentor, atau calon agen tersebut kalah. Apapun yang calon agen itu lakukan semuanya adalah nyata.

Misalnya, kau mendapatkan misi untuk menyelamatkan kota New York dari serangan mutan kadal, ketika kau memasuki arena ini, kau akan benar-benar berada di kota New York dan mutan kadal yang menjadi musuhmu akan terlihat seperti kenyataan. Jika kau terluka terkena sabetan ekor kadal tersebut, luka itu nyata, dan akan diobati setelah selesai simulasi. Simulasi yang kau hadapi akan berakhir jika kau menang atau sebaliknya. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak akan mati di arena ini.

Arena Simulasi akan dipergunakan sebagai ujian kemampuan calon agen. Peraturannya, Setiap calon agen yang akan mengikuti ujian ini akan diberikan waktu seminggu untuk persiapan. Calon agen tidak bisa memilih siapa mentornya. Namun, mentor yang akan memilih calon agennya. Calon agen tidak boleh protes dan harus melakukan apapun yang mentornya instruksikan. Disini, kerja sebuah tim juga nilai.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan ketika hologram arena simulasi itu menghilang. Caesar memberikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum ia menutup acara peresmian ini dan membuka tahun ajaran baru di S.H.I.E.L.D Academy. Orang-orang masih berkerumun ditempat itu sementara Ayah segera menghindar dari kerumunan dan aku mengikutinya. "Aku ingin Ayah yang menjadi mentorku. Atau Ibu, paling tidak." Kataku sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkahnya.

"Tenang Kat. Kau akan baik-baik saja, siapapun mentormu." Jelas Ayah sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang Ayah pikirkan saat ini, namun jika aku melihat gerak-geriknya, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Mata Ayah. Aku melihat mata Ayah waspada.

"Yah,-"

"Tidak sekarang Katniss. Dan jangan jauh-jauh dari Ayah." Ayah memperlambat langkahnya dan merangkulku seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku berjalan kearah Ibu dan Prim yang sedang mengobrol santai dengan seseorang. Prim terlihat santai berbicara dengan orang itu.

"Tuan Barton!" Nadanya yang angkuh dan berusaha menyapa Ayahku dengan senang. "Dan ini pasti putrimu yang menjadi penerus kalian."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, - Siapa namamu?" Orang itu bertanya kepadaku.

"Katniss." Ayah menjawabnya untukku sebelum aku sempat membuka mulutku.

"Katniss. Nama yang lucu," komentarnya dan ia masih tersenyum. "Apakah dia akan mengikuti ujian di arena simulasi juga?"

"Ya, Loki. Katniss akan mengikutinya tahun ini." Jawab Ayah. Tak lama kemudian Paman Thor dan Bibi Jane datang menghampiri kami. "Clint, satu dewa lagi datang." Ibu berkata pada Ayah tanpa emosi. Menurutku itu tanpa emosi.

"Hai Thor, Jane." Ayah menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu. Aku masih merasakan Ayah dan Ibu tetap dalam keadaan waspada. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka dan Paman Thor mengacak-acak rambut Prim.

"Aku harap Loki tidak menganggu kalian. Dia dibawah pengawasanku." Kata Paman Thor berusaha meyakinkan Ayah dan Ibu mengenai Loki.

"Oh ayolah, kakak. Aku hanya berbincang-bincang pada teman lama kita. Menyenangkan sekali dapat berbincang-bincang dengan mereka dan kau tahu kak, aku menyukai gagasan keluarga mereka. Menjaga sebuah keseimbangan dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Aku merasa seandainya aku bisa diposisi Prim, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan." Kata Loki kepada Paman Thor. Raut muka Ayah dan Ibu menengang walaupun terlihat tenang.

"Tidak Loki. Prim tidak sama denganmu. Sudahlah Loki, jangan membuat kekacauan disini. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak bertingkah tidak wajar."

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk... bersikap... bersahabat." Loki berbicara seakan-akan ada maksud yang disembunyikan. Aku tidak suka caranya berbicara.

"Thor, sebaiknya kau membawanya berkeliling agar dia dapat bersikap wajar dan lebih - " Ibu menghentikan pembicaraannya dan memperhatikan Ayah sekilas. "- bersahabat." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, ku pikir itu ide bagus." Bibi Jane menimpali dengan bersemangat. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Paman Thor menggandeng paksa tangan Loki dan Bibi Jane mengikutinya dari belakang dan tersenyum kepada kami sebelum pergi mengisyaratkan dia minta maaf telah mengganggu keluarga kami.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Jane terhadap Loki, tetapi membuatnya memakai _tuxedo _dan dasi itu bukan pilihan yang buruk." Komentar Ibu sambil memegangi pundak Prim.

"Ya, aku juga sependapat. Setidaknya dia terlihat lebih - manusia," tambah Ayah. Ayah mengajak kami keluar dari pesta dan pulang.

Sesampainya dirumah aku melepas sepatu hak tinggiku dan membawanya ke kamar. Aku berganti pakaian, menghapus _make-up_ku, dan membersihkan diri sebelum akhirnya aku bergabung dengan Ayah di ruang TV. Prim memutuskan untuk tidur dan Ibu menemaninya.

"J, apakah ada pesan untukku?" Tanya Ayah sambil memilah-milah tumpukan map yang ada dimeja.

"Tidak ada Tuan." Jawab Jarvis dengan suara khasnya.

"Yah, mengenai yang tadi –" aku mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan Ayah yang sedang serius dengan tumpukan mapnya. "Aku hanya berpikir kalau Ayah atau Ibu mau menjadi mentorku pada saat ujian,"

"Aku juga berharap juga seperti itu Kat, tapi kau tahu peraturannya. Itu tidak mungkin." Jelas Ayah. Mungkin Ayah tahu aku kecewa, tapi aku tahu peraturannya. Anak dari seorang agen S.H.I.E.L.D tidak boleh mendapatkan bantuan pengajaran pribadi selama berada di lingkungan akademi. Aku sadar akan hal ini, menjaga agar tidak ada siswa yang diistimewakan karena orang tuanya.

"Tapi Yah, bukankah Ayah bilang kalau di akademi, mentor tetaplah mentor. Bukan Ayah atau Ibu. Jadi apa salahnya. " Aku masih mencoba untuk mendapatkan mentorku sendiri untuk ujian nanti.

"Katniss, Ayah sudah bilang. Kau akan baik-baik saja siapapun mentormu. Ayah yakin, kau akan dibawah pengawasan Bobbi pada saat ujian. Dia yang terbaik."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku merasa marah kepada Ayah. Aku sadar mengapa arena simulasi ini dibuat dan gunanya mentor. Melatih kepercayaan antar agen. Dan ya, aku tidak percaya kepada siapapun di akademi kecuali kepada Ayah dan Ibu. Bahkan Agen Nick Fury sekalipun. Itu sebabnya aku memohon agar Ayah atau Ibu yang menjadi mentorku.

"Bu, kalau Ayah tidak mau menjadi mentorku, apakah Ibu mau menjadi mentorku?" Tanyaku pada Ibu yang sudah keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi untuknya dan Ayah serta segelas susu untukku. "Kau sudah mendapat jawabannya dari Ayahmu Kat,"

"Katniss, Ayah tahu kau tidak percaya siapapun di akademi. Kamipun tidak bisa membantu. Jika memang seperti itu, kau bisa mempercayakannya kepada dirimu sendiri. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Anggap saja mentormu seperti buku panduan. Kau bisa mengabaikannya jika kau mau." Ayah menutup mapnya dan duduk disebelahku. Tangan Ayah meraih pundakku dan membuat kepalaku bersandar dengan nyamannya dipundaknya.

Ibu memberikan segelas susu kepadaku dan duduk disebelahku. "Ibu yakin kau mampu Kat," Ibu memberikanku sebuah senyuman. Senyuman seorang Ibu yang memberikan rasa nyaman kepada anaknya. "Habiskan minumanmu dan segera pergi tidur." Perintah Ibu.

Aku menghabiskan minumanku dan bangkit dari sofa ruang TV. "Malam Yah," Aku memeluknya dan Ayah memberiku ciuman selamat malam di pipi. "Malam Bu," Ibu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ayah. Aku berjalan memasuki kamar. "Jar, bisakah aku menguping? Ada hal yang membuatku penasaran." Kataku pelan.

Aku naik ketempat tidurku dan merebahkan diriku disamping Prim. Jujur aku lelah dan Jarvis membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih baik. Dia membuat seakan-akan dinding diruangan ini tidak ada dan volume suara Ayah dan Ibu menjadi lebih besar.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak sana." Ibu berkata dengan tenang dan tanpa emosi.

"Ya. Aku juga khawatir. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Loki bicarakan dengan Prim." Prim dan Loki? Aku berusaha mencerna pembicaraan Ayah dan Ibu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Prim."

"Dan Katniss." Tambah Ibu. Aku? Apa yang akan Loki lakukan terhadap ku? Aku memejamkan mataku dan berusaha berpikir, namun sepertinya Jarvis tidak berpikir seperti apa yang kupikirkan. Ia membuat suara Ayah dan Ibu kembali mengecil dan mengembalikan posisi dinding-dinding itu. Aku masih bisa mendengar beberapa.

"Ya, aku juga khawatir tentang hal itu, Tasha."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jika arena tidak berjalan dengan semestinya aku akan -" Aku sudah tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Ingin teriak rasanya dan membentak Jarvis, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur dengan keyakinan, aku sudah tahu Ayah dan Ibu akan melakukan sesuatu jika hal buruk menimpaku di arena simulasi.

**Disclaimer : Marvel dan Suzanne Collins**


	3. Chapter 3

Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan menghabiskan waktu seharianku menonton Captain America dan Avengers berulang-ulang hanya untuk seorang Steve! Terimakasih untuk temanku yang mau menagih kelanjutan ceritanya. kalau nggak mungkin bakal aku terlantarin " semoga menjadi lebih baik lagi~ semangat!

* * *

Jam 2 dini hari, dua hari sebelum Arena Simulasi

Aku terbangun dan melihat sekelilingku masih gelap. Sadar matahari masih enggan menampakkan dirinya, aku duduk memeluk lututku dan menempelkan dahiku diatasnya. "Jar?"

"Ya, Nona? Apa Nona bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya seakan dia benar-benar ada disampingku. Aku tidak menjawabnya langsung. Aku masih mengumpulkan semua nyawaku dan mengingat apa yang terjadi selama aku tidur.

"Tidak, Jar. Mungkin aku lelah dan Prim juga tidak di rumah." Jelasku parau.

"Kembalilah beristirahat, Nona. Besok masih ada latihan dan persiapan untuk ujian arena simulasi."

"Aku tahu Jar. Aku harus beristirahat. Bisakah kau memberikan sedikit pencahayaan? Kamar ini terlalu gelap." Aku kembali merebahkan diriku dikasur dan menarik selimut hingga leherku tertutup. Jarvis menyalakan lampu kecil yang berada disudut kamar dan cahaya yang membias ke seluruh ruangan ini membuatku kembali nyaman.

"Terimakasih Jar," Aku berusaha kembali memejamkan mataku. "Jar?"

"Ya, Nona."

"Aku merindukan Prim."

"Saya juga merindukan Nona kecil."

"Malam, Jar."

"Malam, Nona." Kalimat terakhir Jarvis yang ku dengar dan kemudian aku terlelap kembali hingga pagi menjelang.

Aku kacau.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku akhir-akhir ini. Sejak diumumkannya jadwal ujian arena simulasiku menjadi seminggu lebih cepat dari semula, semua berubah. Aku adalah peserta ujian arena simulasi kloter ketiga setelah dua kloter sebelumnya hanya 4 orang dari 20 orang yang berhasil menyelesaikan misinya. Beberapa diantaranya diberhentikan ditengah-tengah misi karena beberapa alasan tertentu dari mentor dan beberapa lagi keluar dari arena simulasi tak sadarkan diri atau terluka parah.

Aku termasuk salah satu siswa yang selalu memperhatikan apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan simulasi baru _S.H.I.E.L.D Academy_ dan – tentu saja – mendapatkan banyak bocoran informasi dari Johnny mengenai apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi didalam arena simulasi adalah rahasia. Kami – calon agen – hanya dapat mengetahui siapa yang sedang melakukan ujian, dimana mereka mendapatkan misi, dan apa musuhnya. Namun, bagaimana prosesnya, apa hasilnya, kami tidak tahu. Tapi, aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi disana. Siapa yang menang, siapa yang diberhentikan permainannya, siapa yang kalah, dan bagaimana mereka melakukan itu. Jika dipikir, aku sudah melakukan pelanggaran dan kecurangan.

Pagi ini aku keluar dari kamarku dengan langkah yang berat. Tubuhku terasa sakit dan pikiranku tidak menentu akibat pelajaran, latihan, dan persiapan yang kulakukan. Ibu sudah menungguku di ruang makan lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya, atau kostum lebih tepatnya. Ayah sedang bertugas di Hungaria dan Prim sedang berada di kamp pemandu sorak sekolahnya.

Apa aku sudah cerita Prim diterima di _squad_ pemandu sorak? Ya, dia seorang pemandu sorak sekarang. Kemampuan akrobatiknya dinilai sempurna oleh beberapa senior. Aku tidak heran Prim diterima, karena sebelumnya Ibu yang membuat – memaksa lebih tepatnya – Prim mengikuti kelas akrobatik pemula di Akademiku.

"Bu, kapan Ayah akan kembali? Apa Ayah akan melihatku di arena?" tanyaku sambil menghabiskan sarapan pagiku. Ibu menyeruput sedikit kopi dari _mug_ putih bermotif _polkadot_ merah dan menatapku dalam.

"Ibu tidak tahu Kat. Jika dia dapat menyelesaikannya lebih cepat, mungkin dia akan ada disana melihatmu." Ibu meletakkan _mug_ itu dihadapannya dan memperhatikanku seakan-akan ini pertemuan terakhir kami.

"Ada apa Bu? Sepertinya ada yang ingin Ibu sampaikan?" aku menangkap ada yang salah dari tatapan Ibu pagi ini.

"Tidak apa-apa Katniss." Ibu tersenyum singkat. "Kat, Ibu tidak akan pulang selama 3 hari kedepan. Ibu mendapat tugas di Jerman. Sebenarnya Ibu sudah meminta Paman Steve untuk menemanimu disini. Kau bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya sehingga waktu persiapanmu lebih banyak. Jika kau tidak mau, kau bisa tinggal dengan Bibi Pepper dan Paman Tony dilantai atas."

Aku melahap suapan terakhir sarapan pagiku dan menghabiskan segelas susuku sebelum menanggapi pernyataan Ibu. "Bu, aku tidak apa-apa tinggal sendirian dirumah. Prim akan pulang lusa dan disini ada Jarvis yang selalu ada jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu. Benarkan, Jar?"

"Ya, Nona Katniss." Jawabnya meyakinkan.

"Tenang Bu, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapapun, Bu." Aku menjawab pernyataan Ibu sambil membereskan peralatan sarapanku hari ini. Aku meletakkan piring, pisau, garpu, dan gelas yang ku pakai dibak cuci piring. Aku memutar tubuhku dan menyandarkan punggungku ditepian bak agar dapat melihat Ibu. Aku tidak masalah harus tinggal dengan Bibi Pepper dan Paman Tony untuk sementara waktu, tetapi tinggal bersama Paman Steve, itu mimpi burukku yang lain.

Paman Steve – atau Agen Rogers jika aku sedang berada di Akademi – adalah mentorku untuk ujian kali ini. Tentu saja ini permintaan Ayah dan Ibu. Meskipun mereka berkata tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pemilihan mentorku dan menyerahkannya pada Akademi, tetap saja mereka ikut campur. Terbukti ketika Paman Phil membacakan pengumuman calon agen beserta mentor kloter ketiga pada hari pengumuman ujian, namaku bersama Steve Rogers. Namaku bersama pemimpin _Avengers_. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika bukan karena Ayah dan Ibu.

Aku bersyukur Ayah dan Ibu masih mempertimbangkan siapa yang akan menjadi mentorku, tetapi membuat Paman Steve menjadi mentorku, itu hal yang lain. Aku menyukai Paman Steve tapi aku tidak menyukai caranya melatihku. Aku tidak terbiasa menerima perintah dan melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan. Aku lebih suka bertindak sesuai keinginan dan pikiranku sendiri. Setidaknya, itu yang biasa Bobbi lakukan padaku. Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak membiarkan Bobbi saja yang menjadi mentorku? Toh, beberapa pemanah terampil dikelasku mendapat bimbingan dari Bobbi.

"Bu, aku hampir 12 jam di Akademi menghabiskan waktu bersama Paman Steve dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahatku dengannya juga. Aku juga butuh waktu istirahat, Bu." Aku mencoba protes kepada Ibu, walaupun aku sudah tahu Ibu tidak akan mendengarkanku dan tetap membuat Paman Steve tinggal disini untuk menemaniku. Apa salahnya mencoba?

Kejadian di rumah pagi ini berdampak sangat buruk pada perasaanku hari ini. Latihan memanahku bersama Bobbi pun juga terasa sangat membosankan. Aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan benar. Terbukti dengan melesetnya beberapa anak panah yang baru saja ku tembakkan. Aku bersyukur Bobbi tidak marah. Mungkin dia paham perasaanku yang sedang tidak bagus dan betapa lelahnya aku.

Aku keluar ruangan dengan langkah gontai dan berjalan lambat-lambat menuju ruangan persiapanku. Aku yakin Paman Steve sudah menungguku disana dengan tumpukan buku baru yang akan dia jelaskan padaku. Aku ingin melarikan diri dan biasanya disaat seperti ini, Prim selalu memberiku semangat dan motivasi baru. Sayang, Prim sedang sibuk dengan pemandu soraknya. Ayah dan Ibu juga tidak membantu banyak. Johnny. Orang terakhir yang ada dalam listku pun juga tidak ada. Sepertinya Paman Reed membuatnya sibuk minggu ini. Sudah tiga hari aku tidak melihatnya di Akademi dan aku juga belum menerima bocoran tentang ujian enam teman satu kloterku.

"Hai, Katniss." Sapanya dari balik koran yang sedang dia baca. Aku hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis yang menandakan aku masih memberikan respon kepadanya dan menaruh tas dan perlengkapan memanahku disofa yang seminggu ini sudah memberiku sebuah kenyamanan ketika aku belajar disini.

"Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini?" Dia menutup koran itu, melipatnya, menaruhnya diatas meja dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Sama seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali ujiannya." Jawabku datar.

"Sepertinya perasaanmu sedang buruk? Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" Dia duduk dikursi yang dia tarik dan ditempatkan persis didepanku. Aku menangkap dia berusaha memahamiku. Dia memang berusaha memahamiku seminggu ini. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Agen Rogers." Entah mengapa, aku terlihat seperti Ibu jika seperti ini.

"Oke Kat, aku tidak akan membuatmu belajar hari ini. Tidak ada bimbingan. Tidak ada sejarah. Tidak ada taktik. Tidak ada Agen Rogers atau arena simulasi. Hanya ada kau dan aku." Jelasnya santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi dan melipat kedua tangannya. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"O-oke." Jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Kat, kau bisa memanggilku Paman Steve seperti biasanya jika kau mau." Dia bahkan membuat sebuah pelanggaran. Ada banyak pertanyaan dipikiranku. Mengapa dia berusaha mengambil perhatianku? Mengapa dia melanggar peraturan? Apa ini _Captain America_ yang ku kenal? Bodohnya, aku memutuskan untuk mempercayainya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku tidak ingin memanggil Paman Steve atau Agen Rogers dalam setiap kalimat yang kuucapkan. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko apapun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar? Apa kau lapar?" aku mengangguk dan aku menghabiskan sore ini dengan Paman Steve.

Sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Paman Steve hari ini, aku banyak berbicara dengan Paman Steve. Baru kali ini acara persiapanku menyenangkan.

Paman Steve sebenarnya lebih dekat dengan Prim daripada aku. Ya, sebenarnya Prim lebih banyak disukai orang daripada aku. Aku hanya berpikir, nyawaku diujian besok juga bergantung padanya, jadi apa salahnya untuk mencoba—setidaknya—lebih dekat dengannya juga. Toh, dia sudah berusaha untuk memahamiku seminggu ini.

Kami makan disalah satu restoran cepat saji yang terletak dua blok dari Menara _Avengers_. Aku yang awalnya tidak ingin banyak bertanya menjadi aktif bertanya. Sejarah hidup Paman Steve menggugah pikiranku. Paman Steve dulunya bukan manusia super. Dia hanya manusia biasa dengan semangat nasionalisme yang tinggi. Tidak dapat bergabung dalam pasukan militer Amerika tidak membuatnya putus asa. Dia berani mengambil resiko untuk menjadi percobaan pertama manusia super beberapa dekade silam.

"Paman, apa yang membuat Paman berbeda dengan Schmidt? Bukankah semua manusia super itu sama saja?" tanyaku sambil melahap burger yang ada ditanganku.

"Tidak Kat. Sederhananya, aku dan Ibumu adalah manusia bioteknologi, tapi kami berbeda. Ibumu tidak seperti aku, Kat. Tapi, ya, dia juga manusia bioteknologi." Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Orang yang menciptakan serum yang sekarang mengalir ditubuhku ini pernah mengatakan bahkan serum ini bukanlah apa-apa. Yang terpenting adalah orang itu sendiri. Ya, serumnya membuat semua yang ada didalamnya menjadi kuat. Baik menjadi semakin baik dan buruk menjadi semakin buruk. Banyak orang besar dan kuat hanya tahu kekuatan saja dalam hidupnya dan tidak menghargai kekuatan yang dia punya. Sedangkan bagi orang lemah tahu betapa berharganya kekuatan itu dan mengerti tentang kasih sayang. Itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa menyamakan semua manusia bioteknologi. Aku, Ibumu, Schmidt, mempunyai satu kemiripan tapi kami berbeda dalam banyak hal."

"Sama halnya dengan Loki?" entah darimana pertanyaan itu bisa meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Secara garis besar, ya, Katniss. Tapi Loki bukan manusia super. Dia seorang dewa. Dia tidak butuh serum untuk menjadi lebih kuat." Paman Steve tersenyum geli melihatku.

"Ya, aku tahu Loki adalah seorang dewa. Tapi melihatnya seperti itu, dia juga tidak berbeda dengan kita. Walaupun dia tidak butuh serum, dia tidak bisa menghargai kekuatan yang dia punya dan tidak mengerti kasih sayang." Aku berkata seakan-akan aku tahu siapa Loki.

"Mengapa kau tertarik sekali dengan Loki, Katniss? Sekarang, coba pikirkan. Saudara Loki, Paman Thor. Dia adalah seorang dewa. Dia tidak butuh serum dan dia mengerti kasih sayang. Apakah terlihat sama?" Paman Steve memandangku lekat-lekat. Aku membalas memandangnya dan mencari sebuah jawaban melalui sorot matanya. Sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Benar, Paman Thor bukan orang lemah. Dia tidak butuh serum. Dia menghargai kekuatannya dan mengerti kasih sayang. Dia tidak butuh tahta kerajaannya untuk membuat seluruh dunia takluk padanya. Berbeda dengan Loki. Bukankah menjadi berbeda itu menyenangkan? Mengapa Loki tidak mau menerima keadaannya dan menghargai yang dia punya?

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku dibak mandiku sore ini. Aku membiarkan seluruh tubuhku berada dibawah air. Memikirkan semua yang dikatakan oleh Paman Steve dan merelasikannya dengan semua kejadian diruang simulasi. Johnny pernah berkata mereka yang gagal biasanya tidak siap atau tidak menggunakan kemampuannya dengan benar. Ada beberapa mutan yang mendeteksi mangsanya dengan menangkap gelombang negatif yang dikeluarkan tubuh mangsanya ketika mangsanya ketakutan. Ada mutan yang dapat membaca pikiran mangsanya bahkan manipulasi kepada mangsanya. Aku benar-benar tidak paham dengan Paman Bruce dan Paman Reed. Mereka sebenarnya mengembangbiakkan apa? Binatang peliharaan? _Monster_?

"Nona, Agen Rogers sudah datang." Suara Jarvis membuyarkan semua pikiranku dan membuatku segera bangkit dari tempat yang nyaman dan mematikan ini. Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah dan membiarkan Paman Steve menemaniku. Toh, Ibu sudah mempercayakanku padanya. "Aku akan segera menemuinya Jar. Terimakasih." Ucapku.

Aku keluar kamar dengan handuk yang masih berada dikepalaku. Ku biarkan handuk itu menutupi kepala dan rambutku yang basah. "Hai, Paman! Kotak apa itu yang kau bawa?" Aku mendekatinya saat Paman Steve membongkar paket yang dia letakkan diatas meja ruang TV.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Kat. Ini dari markas besar. Dari Ayahmu kurasa." Paman Steve masih membongkarnya satu per satu. Saat semuanya sudah terbuka, aku terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ayah mengirimiku sebuah hadiah. Hadiah yang ku inginkan sejak aku diterima di Akademi. Peralatan memanah baru. Tidak. Ini adalah senjata.

"Untuk anak perempuanku, Katniss." Paman membacakan surat yang terselip dikotak itu. "Ayah minta maaf tidak bisa menemanimu saat persiapan bahkan saat ujian. Tugas Ayah belum selesai. Ayah hanya bisa mengirimkan ini." Paman Steve memandangiku yang masih sibuk mengagumi betapa kerennya senjata yang Ayah kirimkan padaku. Aku hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap membacakan surat dari Ayah. "Ayah harap kau dapat memakainya secara bijaksana. Ayah menyayangimu, Kat. Salam, Ayah."

"Ini keren. Tidak. Ini sangat keren!" Aku sangat antusias ketika memegang busur ini pertama kali. Busur ini sangat ringan saat ku angkat pertama kali dan _grip – _tempat untuk memegang busur—sangat nyaman dan cocok digenggamanku. Aku menarik tali busurku dengan antusias. Aku tidak tahu Ayah benar-benar membuatkannya untukku.

Jarvis menjelaskan semuanya tentang senjata baruku. Menurut informasi yang Jarvis berikan, ini bukan buatan dari _Stark Industry_. Ayah memesannya dari seorang teman yang sama jeniusnya dengan Paman Tony, Beetee. Jika busur Ayah mempunyai sebuah tombol untuk membuat senjatanya aktif, busurku tidak. Busurku hanya akan aktif jika mendengar suaraku. Hanya suaraku. Dan akan berhenti jika aku berkata, "Selamat malam,". Ayah juga memberiku anak panah baru. Ada 12 anak panah. empat diantaranya bermata pisau tajam. Empat berikutnya adalah peledak. Empat yang terakhir penyulut api. "Jar, tolong tinggalkan pesan untuk Ayah, aku menyukai hadiahnya. Terimakasih Jar."

Hari berganti menjadi siang dengan cepatnya. Aku melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang tidak ku kenal dan berdiri didepan pintu besi. Ketika pintu besi itu terbuka aku mengenali sebuah ruangan yang tidak asing bagiku. Aku memegang erat busur yang dikirim Ayah dan memantapkan diri untuk melangkah lebih dalam. Ini rumahku.

"Ibu? Ayah?" Aku memanggil Ibu dan Ayah tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Prim?" Prim juga tidak muncul. Aku terus melangkah maju melewati ruangan makan dan dapur. "Jarvis?"

Tidak ada Ibu, Ayah, Prim, bahkan Jarvis. Apakah Jarvis sedang dibebastugaskan oleh Paman Tony? Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Tidak ada orang dan perutku lapar. Aku meletakkan busurku dimeja makan dan segera mengambil beberapa makanan yang seperti biasanya Ibu tinggalkan dilemari es dan duduk disofa ruang TV. Aku menyalakan TV dengan harapan ada pesan yang mereka tinggalkan untukku. Saat aku memencet tombol _on_ pada _remote_ TV, tiba-tiba saja TV itu meledak dan muncul makhluk asing dari ledakan itu.

Spontan aku berteriak dan berusaha melindungi diriku dari percikan api yang semakin besar. Jantungku mulai berpacu dengan cepat. Otakku mendadak lumpuh seketika. Butuh waktu tiga detik untuk menyadari aku terlempar ke tembok dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Makhluk asing itu keluar dari kobaran api, menjulurkan lidahnya, dan mendesiskan namaku.

Aku berusaha untuk sadar dan memahami keadaan sekitar. Busur! Otakku meneriakkan satu benda itu. Namun aku tidak bisa mengingat dimana aku meletakkan busurku. Aku terus-menerus mendengar namaku didesiskan. "Katniss. Katniss,"

Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya didekatku. Seperti asap. Lidahnya terus terjulur dan beberapa kali meneteskan liurnya didekatku. Aku tidak mau membuka mataku dan tidak mau melihat makhluk apa itu. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kakiku menjauhi tetesan liurnya, namun aku merasa kakiku seperti ada yang menahan. Rasanya seperti digenggam oleh tangan manusia hanya saja kukunya lebih panjang dan tajam. Aku harus meloloskan diri. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sosok seperti kadal namun lebih besar dari ukuran seharusnya dan mempunyai kaki dan tangan seperti manusia. Aku sudah siap jika harus kehilangan kedua kakiku dan berteriak keras saat kadal itu menjadikan kakiku sebagai santapannya.

"KATNISS! KATNISS!" Aku mendengar pintu kamarku digedor dan beberapa detik kemudian Paman Steve datang menghampiriku dengan raut muka yang panik. Jarvis membuka pintu kamarku untuknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil duduk persis didekat kakiku. Kakiku. Aku bangun dalam keadaan linglung dan memeriksa apa kakiku masih utuh.

"Bermimpi buruk lagi, Nona? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Maaf, jika saya membukakan pintu untuk Agen Rogers. Nona, tidak kunjung bangun ketika saya panggil." Ada nada khawatir dari suara Jarvis. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Terimakasih, Jar. Aku tidak tahu ini yang terburuk." Aku menerima segelas air putih dari Paman Steve.

"Maaf, Paman." Aku memandangnya dan dia memelukku. "Apa perlu Paman menemani disini?" tawarnya. Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mau tidur lagi meskipun aku lelah. Paman mengajakku keluar kamar dan mengobrol diruang TV. Sayangnya aku terlalu lelah untuk itu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidur kembali. Paman Steve dengan baik hati meminjamkan pangkuannya untukku. Rasa aman membuatku tenang. "Kat, hari ini tidak ada latihan atau persiapan. Beristirahatlah. Kau terlihat seperti orang depresi untuk menghadapi ujian besok." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan dan merasakan Paman Steve membelai rambutku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ujian di arena simulasiku. Semua mimpi burukku mengarah kepada satu titik ketakutanku. Aku bersyukur mutan-mutan yang ada dimimpiku tidak pernah berubah menjadi Prim atau Ayah atau Ibu. Jika iya, mungkin aku tidak akan keluar dari sana dengan keadaan selamat. Atau mungkin, Paman Steve memberhentikanku ditengah-tengah permainan. Itu semua akan kuhadapi besok.

**Disclaimer Marvel dan Suzanne Collins**


	4. Chapter 4

masih berjuang untuk menyelesaikan akhir cerita ini. semangat!

* * *

Hari Arena Simulasi, Ruang Tunggu Ujian

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam ruangan yang panjangnya hampir 2,5 meter dengan segala jenis senjata yang disusun rapi didinding ruangan ini. Aku berusaha tenang dan tidak memikirkan segala bentuk kekhawatiran tentang ujian itu, namun aku gagal mengingat peserta yang sedang menjalani ujian sekarang, Finnick O'dair tidak kunjung menyelesaikan ujiannya. Apa yang dia lakukan disana?

Aku mengingat dengan jelas siapa Finnick O'dair. Laki-laki dengan tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengan Paman Steve, berkulit gelap, mahir menggunakan pedang dan tombak, dan beberapa agen mentor mengatakan dia adalah penerus Paman Steve. Dia mendapatkan nomor ujian sebelum nomor ujianku. Dia masuk kedalam ruangan simulasi 3 jam yang lalu dan sempat memberiku sebuah kedipan mata serta ucapan keberuntungan untukku.

Aku bersyukur akhirnya Paman Steve datang menemuiku. Sudah waktunya. Dia datang dengan wajah yang serius layaknya seorang mentor. Jujur saja, aku selalu ingin tertawa jika melihatnya dengan wajah seperti itu. Aku lebih suka melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. "Katniss," panggilnya dan menyuruhku berdiri dihadapannya.

Aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Paman Steve akan melengkapi pakaianku dengan berbagai senjata, sama seperti yang mentor-mentor lain lakukan terhadap peserta ujian arena yang dibimbingnya. Senjata pertama yang Paman Steve berikan padaku adalah panah. Tentu saja, aku putri _Hawkeye_. Berikutnya adalah pistol. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Paman Steve menggantinya dengan beberapa mata pisau dan alat peledak. "Bagaimana Finnick? Apakah dia berhasil?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan kami.

"Kau tahu peraturannya, Katniss. Rahasia." Jawabnya dengan tenang sambil memandangi berbagai jenis senjata yang ada didinding ruangan ini. Aku menghela nafas ketika aku tahu jawabannya. Jika dia Johnny, tidak perlu bertanya pun aku sudah mendapatkannya jawabannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Johnny, aku masih penasaran, Paman Reed memberinya tugas apa sampai-sampai dia tidak terlihat di Akademi. Sudah hampir seminggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Oke, Katniss. Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Aku harap Ibumu tidak memprotesku dengan penampilanmu ini." Paman Steve terlihat tidak begitu puas dengan apa yang dia berikan padaku. Pagi tadi, Paman Steve membuatku memakai kaus hitam lengan pendek, celana coklat yang terbuat dari bahan parasut dan sepatu bot. Kemudian, Paman Steve memberiku panah dan pistol. Aku terlihat seperti Ayah dan Ibu. "Itu busurmu. Aku membawanya dari rumah. Aktifkan saat kau sudah memasuki arena. Jangan pernah melepaskan busurmu itu atau bawa saja dipunggungmu jika tidak digunakan." Perintahnya sebelum aku mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Semoga berhasil, Katniss. Aku berada di ruang kendali disebelah sana." Paman Steve menunjuk ruang disebelah ruang tunggu. Aku mengangguk. Sekali lagi Paman Steve memeriksaku, _earphone_ ditelinga kananku, pakaianku, dan senjataku. Sempurna. Dia memelukku sebentar kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu yang tak jauh dari pintu arena. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ayo kita selesaikan ini.

Arena Simulasi yang ku masuki sekarang tidak seburuk mimpiku. Aku beruntung berada ditengah-tengah kota New York dua dekade yang lalu. "Agen Rogers?" panggilku tidak yakin apakah aku diberikan kebebasan untuk bertanya selain mendapatkan perintah. "Ya, Katniss?" Jawaban Paman Steve memberiku sebuah kelegaan yang berarti.

"Apakah ini-" belum selesai aku bertanya pada Paman Steve, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi dibelakangku. Aku berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Apa yang terjadi? Orang-orang lari berhamburan keluar dari gedung itu sambil berteriak. Tak lama kemudian, orang-orang banyak berkerumun didekat wilayah ledakan. Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang ini? Menonton gedung yang meledak?

Aku berlari untuk membantu mengevakuasi. Naluri membuatku bergerak seperti itu. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menaiki tangga dan mengevakuasi orang-orang yang terjebak didalam gedung ini. Baru 15 menit aku membantu mengevakuasi, bangunan yang ada disebelah gedung ini juga meledak. Ada apa?

"Katniss! Tinggalkan orang-orang itu! Cari penyebabnya!" Perintah Paman Steve terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Tidak perlu diberitahu dua kali aku langsung berlari keluar dari dalam gedung ini. "Nona! Nona, tolong Nona. Anak perempuan saya masih terjebak didalam gedung. Dia sedang berada di _toilet_. Tolong, Nona. Tolong." Seorang Ibu menahan tanganku, ketika aku hendak berlari kearah bangunan yang ada disebelahnya. Aku terdiam sejenak dan memandangnya.

"Tolong, Nona. Tolong anak perempuan saya." Ibu itu sudah sangat kalut, terisak-isak memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkan anaknya. Orang-orang biasa ini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika terjadi seperti ini. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan Katniss, aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. "Katniss, tidak. Serahkan anak itu pada polisi. Mereka dapat menyelamatkannya. Waktumu terbatas, Katniss." Suara Paman Steve mencegahku untuk kembali kedalam gedung itu.

"Nona, tolong. Kasihan anak perempuan saya. Dia terjebak." Aku tidak tega melihatnya menangis dihadapanku. "Tidak, Katniss. Serahkan pada polisi. Mereka akan membantunya. Kau ingin melihat berapa gedung lagi yang meledak?!" seru Paman Steve ditelinga kananku. Benar, gedung-gedung akan meledak. Tepat sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menolong anak perempuan Ibu ini satu gedung lagi meledak. Ledakan yang sama di gedung kedua. Waktuku tidak banyak. Aku tidak peduli Paman Steve marah. Aku tidak peduli suara teriakan ditelinga kananku. Aku peduli pada anak perempuan ibu itu.

Aku mencari anak perempuan itu sesuai dengan informasi yang Ibunya berikan. Aku tiba dilokasi yang ditunjukkan. Runtuhan tembok dan kobaran api menjadi temanku saat ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali asap dan api. Aku menemukan anak itu menangis terisak-isak didalam _toilet_ perempuan. Beruntung langit-langit dilantai itu yang runtuh masih tertahan oleh dinding-dinding bilik yang kokoh. Aku memastikan gadis kecil itu tidak apa-apa. Aku harus membuat sebuah keputusan untuk mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. Aku harus mendobrak pintu itu. Aku ingat ketika aku pernah merusakkan pintu kamarku sehingga Paman Tony membuatkan pintu otomatis untuk kamarku. Jadi, untuk merusakkan pintu untuk kedua kalinya bukan hal yang sulit untukku.

Saat aku akan keluar bersama gadis kecil yang kuselamatkan, hal yang tidak biasa sekilas menghilang diantara kobaran api. Mungkinkah mimpiku menjadi kenyataan? Mungkinkah mutan kadal benar-benar keluar dari kobaran api? "Agen Rogers?" tanyaku ragu-ragu sambil terus berlari keluar. Gadis kecil itu terus memeluk pinggangku dengan erat dan aku tidak ingat apa yang Paman Steve teriakan kepadaku saat aku berlari keluar.

Aku mengembalikan gadis kecil itu kepada Ibunya dengan selamat. Aku tidak sempat membalas ucapan terimakasih Ibu tersebut. Aku langsung memasuki gedung yang berada disebelahnya. Teriakan histeris orang-orang yang ketakutan sama besarnya dengan teriakan Paman Steve yang mulai emosi memberiku perintah. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?! Monster apa yang sedang ku hadapi?!"

Saat aku memasuki gedung kedua hal yang sama melintas begitu saja. "Apa itu?" Aku bertanya dengan suara keras dengan harapan Paman Steve akan menjawabnya. Aku berlari mengejar kemana makhluk yang melintas itu. Disaat aku sibuk mencari tahu makhluk yang harus ku hadapi, satu gedung lagi meledak. Ledakan yang membuatku tersadar, aku tidak punya strategi untuk memenangi ujian ini.

"Agen Rogers?" panggilku dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Ya, Katniss." Suara Paman Rogers menenangkanku.

"Apa kau melihat apa yang ada didalam api?" tanyaku sambil mengatur nafas kembali dan melihat kesekelilingku. "Ya, aku lihat. Sayangnya, bukan makhluk itu yang akan kau hadapi, Katniss." Baik, apapun itu makhluk itu, setidaknya bukan mereka, tetapi apa? Atau siapa?

Aku harus memikirkan strategi. Berpikirlah, Katniss. Aku berjalan mengamati gedung-gedung yang meledak. Gedung pertama adalah gedung perkantoran. 15 menit kemudian, gedung kedua meledak. Gedung itu adalah toko kosmetik. 30 menit setelahnya satu gedung lagi meledak, sebuah toko kaset yang berada diseberang toko kosmetik. jika tebakanku tidak salah, 45 menit setelah gedung ketiga meledak, gedung keempat akan meledak. Tetapi, gedung yang mana?

Aku mempunyai waktu 45 menit untuk mengevakuasi orang-orang ini. Aku ingat semua cerita yang pernah Paman Steve ceritakan padaku dipelajaran sejarahnya yang membosankan itu. Paman Steve selalu mengulang kata _perimeter_ – garis batas pertahanan disetiap ceritanya. Garis itu berguna untuk memperkecil penyebaran wilayah kerusakan yang diakibatkan oleh monster tidak jelas.

"Agen Rogers, aku butuh informasi wilayah ini. Aku harus memutuskan _perimeter-_ku dan menangkap pelakunya." Aku berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Kau berada di kota New York, tepatnya 2 blok ke arah barat dari _Menara Avengers_ yang sekarang. Apakah kau mengerti dimana lokasimu?" tanya Paman Steve dengan suara tenang. 2 blok ke arah barat dari _Menara Avengers_. Itu berarti 2 blok dari rumah. Sekolah Prim. Otakku bekerja dengan cepat. "Ya, aku mengerti." Jawabku sambil memperhatikan sekelilingku.

Sekolah Prim. Bangunan yang jaraknya 6 gedung dari gedung ketiga persis diseberang perempatan. Ada banyak kemungkinannya. Mungkinkah Prim ada disini? Mungkinkah Prim menjadi korban yang harus diselamatkan? Haruskah aku tidak memasukan sekolah Prim kedalam _perimeter_? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar diotakku menunggu aku menjawabnya dengan cepat. Aku harus segera mengambil keputusan.

"Pak!" aku mendekati seorang polisi bertubuh gempal yang sedang bersiaga memegang senjatanya sambil mengawasi jalannya evakuasi. "Saya butuh pembatas. Tutup jalan hingga 2 blok ke selatan dari sini. Kemudian, saya minta untuk segera mengevakuasi seluruh orang dari sini dan tempatkan mereka 3 blok ke arah barat. Anda tahu, anda harus mencari siapa disana. Terimakasih, Pak." Polisi itu mendengarkanku dengan baik dan bertepatan dengan waktu 45 menitku yang sudah habis. Gedung keempat, dua gedung yang disebelah kiri gedung ketiga, meledak. Aku mendengar suara hembusan nafas yang berat ditelinga kananku.

Aku sadar waktuku semakin habis. Aku tidak boleh memporak-porandakan kota New York. Aku tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini karena aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi disini. Aku tidak boleh membiarkan keseimbangan yang sudah ada disini hancur karena ulah konyol monster yang tidak jelas.

"Anjing itu meledak! Anjing itu mengeluarkan api!" seseorang berlari membabi buta menghambur kearah jalanan seperti orang gila. Dia berteriak-teriak sementara beberapa orang polisi dan tim medis mengejarnnya. Anjing? Aku mendengarnya berteriak anjing.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari memasuki gedung keempat yang ternyata adalah tempat penitipan hewan peliharaan. Hatiku mencelos melihat hewan-hewan peliharaan malang ini tidak dapat menyelamatkan dirinya keluar dari kurungan. Aku bersumpah untuk menangkap orang yang tega berbuat seperti ini. Namun, aku tidak dapat membuang waktuku untuk meratapi hewan-hewan yang sudah mati terbakar. Walaupun hatiku terasa perih melintasi ruangan yang dipenuhi kandang-kandang hewan peliharaan itu, aku harus tetap bergerak. Petunjuk yang ku punya hanya satu. Anjing. Aku harus mencari dimana anjing itu.

Hawa panas yang menyelimutiku di ruangan ini tidak menurunkan rasa ketakutan sekaligus rasa penasaranku. Aku mengatur nafasku dan menyeka keringat yang ada dipelipisku. Sekilas aku menangkap sosok yang mengawasiku tak jauh dari tempatku saai ini. Aku mengumpat ketika makhluk itu menghilang. Bayangan itu lagi. Aku meningkatkan kewaspadaanku dan tetap bertahan disana dengan harapan makhluk yang kuharapkan itu adalah anjing seperti yang dikatakan orang yang berlari menghambur tadi.

Aku mengambil anak panah bermata pisauku dan bersiaga dalam posisi hendak memanah. Aku mengatur irama nafasku dan berkata, "Ayo kita bertempur," dengan suara pelan. Suaraku mengaktifkan busurnya. Aku bisa merasakan lengkungan busur itu menyatu dengan tubuhku, jari jemariku dengan mantap menggenggam _grip_—tempat untuk memegang busur, dan anak panah ini sudah siap untuk diluncurkan.

"Katniss, kau harus keluar. Kau sudah ditunggu diluar gedung itu." Paman Steve memerintahkanku untuk keluar. Aku menurunkan busurku dan berjalan waspada serta hati-hati keluar dari dalam gedung itu. Pemandangan yang tak ingin aku lihat dan musuh yang tak ingin aku lawan.

"Kendalikan emosimu, Katniss. Tetap waspada. Ini hanya simulasi. Hanya permainan." Kata-kata Paman Steve tidak memperbaiki keadaan emosionalku. Aku terdiam melihat apa yang ada didepanku. Jika Ayah dan Ibu yang melihat ini, apa yang mereka perintahkan untukku? Paman Steve tidak membuat perintah untuk melawannya atau menangkapnya atau membunuhnya atau apapun itu. Bagaimana jika Ayah dan Ibu?

Aku yakin setiap orang mempunyai dilemanya masing-masing. Setiap orang juga memliki waktu yang berat untuk menentukan pilihan. Dan aku yakin, setiap orang pasti mempunyai keinginan untuk melarikan diri saat itu juga. Saat ini aku mengalaminya.

Apakah kalian pernah dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan orang yang kalian sayangi? Ibuku pernah. Saat Ayah dimanipulasi pikirannya oleh Loki. Sekarang aku merasakannya. Bukan Ayah atau Ibu. Dia adalah Primrose. Adik perempuan kecilku.

"PRIM! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" aku berteriak kearahnya dan mengarahkan beberapa anak panahku ke anjing-anjing panas dan terbakar yang berlarian layaknya jalanan ini adalah padang rumput yang luas. Prim tidak mengindahkan teriakanku. Dia berjalan dengan sangat santai diantara anjing-anjing ini seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"KATNISS! TERLALU BANYAK _HOTDOGS_ DISINI!" teriaknya sambil terkekeh pelan. Apa yang terjadi pada Prim? Aku berlari mendekatinya namun gagal meraih Prim yang jaraknya tidak ada lima meter dihadapkanku hanya karena paha kananku terbakar terkena sentuhan anjing yang terbakar itu. Aku merasa itu tidak membuatku terlihat bermasalah, aku masih bisa berdiri dan berjalan walaupun harus menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang luar biasa.

"Selamat malam," aku berkata pelan pada busurku dan meletakkannya di jalanan. Aku juga melepas tabung _archery quiver_ku. Aku mendengar seruan bahkan umpatan dari seseorang yang terus terhubung denganku. "Maaf, Paman." Meskipun aku tahu, panah itu adalah senjata terbaikku, tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan membawa beban seperti itu.

"BODOH! BISA APA KAU TANPA BUSUR DAN PANAH ITU?! KAU TIDAK MAHIR DENGAN PISTOL. AKU TAHU ITU KAT! KAU ANAK AYAH, TAPI KAU BUKAN ANAK IBU!" Prim berteriak mencemoohku. Aku bukan anak Ibu? Jika iya, dia bukan Primrose, adik perempuanku.

Aku berusaha berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya. Namun, aku kembali terjatuh dan berjuang melawan panasnya api yang membakar punggungku ketika seekor anjing melompat dan mendarat dengan mulusnya tepat dipunggungku. Prim berjalan mendekatiku dengan senyuman yang tak ingin ku lihat. Prim anak manis. Prim mengerti siapa dirinya. Prim tahu akan keseimbangan.

"Hai, Kat. Kau harus tahu, menikmati dunia yang tidak akan pernah seimbang itu juga menyenangkan. Ayah dan Ibu selama ini berbohong mengenai keseimbangan. Jika dunia itu seimbang, seharusnya orang jahat dan orang baik dapat hidup berdampingan dengan bahagia. Tapi bukan itu kenyataannya." Dia berjongkok dihadapanku dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Prim..." Aku memanggilnya sambil menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang menjalar ditubuhku. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mengenyahkan pikiran aku harus membunuhnya. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang ada dipunggungku. "Prim... keseimbangan itu..." Aku berusaha untuk berbicara menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku berusaha menatapnya. Prim.

"keseimbangan tidak... harus.. sempurna ..." Semua gelap. Aku menyerah. Aku gagal. Paman Steve akan mengeluarkanku secepat mungkin. Berapa lama aku bermain? Aku akan kena marah Ayah dan Ibu. Prim akan menangis melihatku seperti ini. Johnny akan tertawa melihatku seperti ini. Bobbi pasti kecewa melihat ujian simulasiku berakhir seperti ini. Pikiran-pikiran itu mengambang di aliran otakku.

Prim. Aku sempat mendengarnya beberapa saat sebelum arena menjadi gelap. Tepat ditelinga kananku. Tidak hanya suara Prim. Suara Ayah juga ada. Aku tertawa, halusinasiku membuat perasaanku jauh lebih tenang.

**Disclaimer : Marvel dan Suzanne Collins**


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya bab terakhir! ^^ terimakasih untuk temanku yang selalu nagih dan mereviewnya ^^

* * *

Beberapa jam setelah ujian arena simulasi berakhir,

_ "Tidak, Clint. Dia akan baik-baik saja,"_

_ "Aku ikut menyesal atas kejadian ini. Aku tidak tahu Loki akan melakukan hal tersebut. Aku berpikir dia hanya ingin mempelajarinya, bukan mempergunakannya untuk -"_

_ "Loki sudah terlalu jauh mencampuri urusan S.H.I.E.L.D.,"_

_ "... dan keluargaku,"_

_ "Aku sangat menyesal, Clint. Aku salah membiarkannya mempelajari tentang psikologi manusia. Aku tidak tahu jika dia akan menguji coba pengetahuan barunya kepada putrimu."_

_ "Mungkin kau harus memberinya lebih banyak pekerjaan di Asgard agar dia tidak merasa bosan karena tidak mempunyai pekerjaan yang cukup untuk menghabiskan waktunya."_

_ "Tidak apa-apa, Thor. Aku sejak awal sudah khawatir mengenai hal ini. Semenjak adik kecilmu tertarik untuk berbicara dengan Prim, aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres. Aku juga tidak tahu, Loki juga akan sangat tertarik dengan arena simulasi. Katniss satu-satunya peserta ujian yang paling mudah dia jangkau untuk dipermainkan alam bawah sadarnya, karena Katniss yang paling dekat dengan dia. Satu-satunya peserta yang berada disatu menara tempat tinggal yang sama dan satu-satunya peserta ujian yang tinggal di menara itu. Aku bahkan sudah meminta Steve menjaga Katniss. Namun, tetap saja Loki selalu menemukan celahnya. Aku heran mengapa Jarvis tidak memberitahumu, Tony, jika Loki datang. Bukankah, kau memprogram Jarvis untuk mengenali Loki walaupun dia sedang menyamar?"_

_ "Aku yang mematikan alarmnya, Nat. Maaf."_

Aku tidak ingin membuka mataku. Disini aman. Aku hanya perlu mendengarkan. Ayah, Ibu, Paman Thor, Paman Tony, Bibi Jane, Paman Bruce, Paman Steve, Johnny, dan Prim. Nyaman rasanya berada di ruangan ini. Disini tidak ada mutan kadal, anjing terbakar, orang-orang yang ketakutan, gedung-gedung yang meledak, dan ... semua kembali menjadi gelap.

Rasanya seperti kembali terjatuh dan terhempas diaspal jalanan yang keras. Sakit. Pertama kalinya aku menyuruh tubuhku bangun dan memaksa membuka mata setelah kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu di ruangan arena simulasi sudah berakhir. Aku yakin Paman Steve sudah mengeluarkanku dari sana dan menyelamatkanku dari anjing-anjing gila itu.

Aku sendiri disini. Rasanya seperti berjalan didalam gua yang gelap dan jalanannya sudah dilapisi aspal. Apakah aku kembali bermimpi? Jika iya, aku harus segera bangun. Namun, bagaimana?

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri gua yang tidak ada ujungnya. Aku benar-benar berharap ada penerangan didalam gua ini. Aku tidak ingin berbelok ke kanan atau ke kiri. Aku hanya ingin berjalan lurus ke depan.

"Ouch! Maaf," Aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh. Aku mundur beberapa langkah dan merasa waspada saat itu juga. Aku sudah siap untuk mengambil sebuah anak panah. Namun, yang ku lakukan hanya meraba-raba angin. Tidak ada anak panah. Tidak ada busur.

"Halo, Katniss! Kita berjumpa lagi," sapanya riang. Dia berjalan mendekatiku yang diikuti cahaya yang menyilaukan mata. "Tenang, aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Kakakku sudah memberiku banyak pekerjaan di Asgard." Dia terkekeh pelan.

Nada bicara yang tidak ku suka. Suara terkekeh yang tidak ingin ku dengar. Loki. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan tenang dan percaya diri. Dia berhenti dihadapanku dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri."

"Jadi, Katniss. Rupanya kau benar-benar takut dengan kadal." Loki memulai pembicaraannya denganku. "Mungkin kau bisa berbagi dengan Paman Loki mengapa kau takut dengan kadal?"

"Aku tidak takut dengan apapun." Aku menjaga jarakku dengan Loki dan memastikan aku aman.

"Menurutku, kadal itu lucu. Mereka benar-benar mengembangbiakkannya, Kat. Kau harus meilhatnya kapan-kapan." Aku terdiam mendengar Loki berbicara seperti itu. "Kalau ku pikir, anjing lebih baik daripada kadal. Bukankah begitu, Katniss?"

"Ya, anjing lebih baik." Aku menyetujuinya. Aku lebih baik dibakar anjing daripada digenangi liur mutan kadal.

"Ah, ya! Bagaimana dengan punggungmu? Aku menyesal, Katniss. Sungguh." Aku tidak melihat ekspresi menyesal diwajah Loki. Punggungku. Tanpa sadar aku merabanya. Aku sudah tidak merasakan panas dan sakit yang luar biasa ditubuhku. Aku tahu, Paman Bruce pasti berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan punggungku. "Punggungku ... jauh lebih baik, Loki. Terimakasih sudah menanyakannya."

"Kat, apa kau tidak takut berada didalam gua ini sendirian?" Tanya Loki dengan nada penasaran. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak takut berada sendirian dimanapun."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di Asgard dan tidak bisa menemanimu disini. Lagipula, kau menyukai kesendirian bukan?" Loki tersenyum lebar kearahku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Loki membalikkan badannya dan perlahan cahaya yang berada disekitarnya mulai meredup. "Ah, Katniss! Aku hampir saja lupa. Mungkin kau menyukai tempat ini, tapi Prim menunggumu di ujung jalan sana. Aku selalu menyukai adik perempuanmu. Begitu murni, begitu polos. Sampai jumpa!" Loki menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Kata-kata terakhir Loki membuatku berpikir. Prim menungguku di ujung jalan? Apakah Prim sendirian? Aku harus bergegas menuju Prim.

"PRIIIM! Aaaak-" Rasa sakit kembali menyerangku. Panas yang berasal dari punggungku kembali menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Aku dapat merasakan tanganku sudah terinfus dan aku tidak dapat bangun. Perban ada disekujur tubuhku dan aku hanya memakai baju terusan berwarna hijau muda yang bagian punggungnya tidak diikat.

Aku berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaranku dan mengenali orang-orang yang sudah berkerumun disekeliling tempat tidurku. "Hai ... Prim," Sapaku parau sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku yang terinfus kepadanya. "Kau... sudah menunggu... lama disini, bukan? Pasti... membosankan."

Aku bisa melihat Prim menangis dan berkata dia baik-baik saja. Aku tersenyum lega dapat melihat Prim kembali. Loki benar, Prim menungguku disini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Katniss?" Sebuah suara yang selalu ingin aku dengar sebelum dan saat ujian berlangsung. Aku menggangguk pelan. "Ayah tahu kau pasti bisa melewatinya, Katniss." Ayah membelai lembut rambutku dan tersenyum singkat kemudian pergi bersama Paman Bruce. Ayah pasti sangat khawatir.

"Hai_, Blackeye_." Mataku menangkap sosok yang ku cari selama seminggu terakhir. Aku senang bisa melihat Johnny disini. Johnny berdiri dibelakang Prim dan beberapa saat setelah itu Paman Steve datang dan meletakkan tangannya dibahu Prim. "Syukurlah, Katniss. Aku senang melihatmu sudah sadar." Aku bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir Paman Steve.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku tentang betapa miripnya kalian berdua. Benar-benar seperti anak kembar." Aku tertawa geli melihat Johnny dan Paman Steve berdiri berdampingan seperti itu. Buatku, Paman Steve dan Johnny benar-benar seperti anak kembar. Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip, hanya tubuh Johnny tidak sekekar Paman Steve.

"Setelah mengalami kejadian seperti tadi dan membakar punggungmu, kau masih bisa berkata aku mirip agen _sleeping beauty_ ini?" Johnny mendengus kesal. Aku masih saja tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Kau sebaiknya beristirahat, Katniss. Aku tahu tidur dengan badan tertelungkup seperti itu sangat tidak nyaman." Paman Steve menepuk-nepuk pergelangan kakiku.

"Aku akan menyusul Ayah. Kau beristirahatlah, Katniss." Prim bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memeriksa infusku sebelum dia pergi. "Paman Bruce sudah mengajarkannya padaku, kau tahu?" Prim mengandeng tangan Johnny dan pergi menyusul Ayah. "Sampai nanti, Blackeye!"

"Maafkan aku, Agen Rogers. Aku gagal." Kataku lemah. Paman Steve menggeleng dan duduk dikursi yang tadinya ditempati oleh Prim. "Tidak ada yang mau melawan anggota keluarganya sendiri, Katniss." Paman Steve membelai lembut rambutku.

"Loki mau," jawabku singkat. Paman Steve hanya tersenyum datar dan masih membelai rambutku. "Agen Rogers?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku Paman Steve disini. Kita tidak berada di Akademi."

"Paman? Dimana Ibu?" tanyaku. Sebelum Paman Steve menjawab pertanyaanku, Ibu datang bersama Paman Bruce dan Paman Tony. Aku lega sudah melihat Ayah, Ibu, Prim bahkan Johnny, disini. "Hai, Bu."

* * *

Dua minggu setelah ujian arena simulasi, akhirnya aku mendapatkan liburan musim panasku. Meskipun aku harus berada didalam rumah sepanjang hari dan mendengar Prim mengoceh tentang banyak hal mengenai ilmu kedokteran yang tidak ku pahami, aku senang bisa berada disisinya. Ayah dan Ibu juga mendapat cuti selama liburan musim panas.

"KATNISS!" Prim sudah bisa membentakku jika aku tidak menurut padanya sekarang. "Kau harus membuka bajumu! Aku tidak bisa mengoleskan salep ini dengan benar diseluruh permukaan punggungmu." Aku memutar bola mataku dan melepaskan bajuku.

"Jar, tolong lampunya." Prim memerintahkan Jarvis untuk mematikan lampu kamar dan menyalakan lampu yang berada dimeja kecil samping tempat tidur. "Terimakasih, Jar."

"Kau merasa tidak Jar, Prim mirip sekali dengan Ibu. Hanya saja Prim lebih banyak bicara daripada Ibu." Ocehku

"Ya, Nona. Saya setuju, terlebih Nona Kecil sudah mulai mahir menggunakan pistol. Kemampuannya diatas kemampuan Nona sedikit." Penjelasan Jarvis membuatku terkejut. Aku membalikkan badanku menghadap Prim dan disambut tatapan tidak pedulinya.

"Aku belum selesai mengoleskannya, Katniss!" Protes Prim saat aku membalikkan badanku. Aku hanya menatapnya meminta jawaban. "Apa? Bukan kemauanku. Ayah memaksaku mencobanya dan Paman Steve mengajariku dua minggu belakangan ini. Balikkan lagi badanmu!" Wajah cemberut Prim menjelaskan semuanya. Ternyata itu yang dia kerjakan saat pergi dengan Paman Steve. Sejak awal liburan, Paman Steve dan Prim selalu pergi berdua selama 4 jam. Aku hanya menduga mereka bersenang-senang mengingat Paman Steve lebih dekat dengan Prim daripada aku. Ternyata aku salah. Prim berlatih menggunakan senjata dan Ayah memaksanya?

"Sudah selesai. Pakai bajumu. Kita ada janji makan malam dengan Paman Tony dan yang lainnya." Prim menutup salep itu dan menaruhnya dimeja. "Jarviiiis! Nyalakan lampunya! Gaun hitamku dimanaa?" Aku tersenyum geli ketika pintu lemari terbuka dengan sendirinya dan beberapa gaun kepunyaan Prim tergantung dengan rapi disana. Prim sudah kembali lagi menjadi Prim yang biasanya.

Malam ini Paman Tony mengadakan makan malam bersama. Paman Bruce, Paman Steve, Paman Reed, Bibi Sue, Bibi Jane, Bibi Pepper, bahkan Paman Thor pun datang. Seperti biasanya, Prim langsung menyerbu semua orang dan memeluknya, Ayah akan berjabat tangan dengan semua Paman dan Bibi. Begitu pula dengan Ibu. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa tersenyum dan mendapat pelukan hangat dari Bibi Sue, Bibi Jane dan Bibi Pepper.

"Aku senang melihatmu sudah jauh lebih baik, Katniss." Paman Thor membuka pembicaraan malam ini di meja makan. Aku tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada didalam mulutku dan menelannya. "Ya, aku juga bersyukur karenanya, Paman. Meskipun aku benci sekali dengan salep pemberian Paman Bruce. Baunya sangat tidak enak." Protesku membawa banyak gelak tawa malam ini.

Bukan Paman Tony namanya jika makan malam berakhir pada saat hidangan dimeja makan sudah habis. Semua orang berkumpul di ruang santai sambil menikmati _wine_ dan beberapa makanan ringan. Aku dan Prim mendapatkan segelas _orange juice_.

"Bibi minta maaf, Katniss. Karena Bibi, kau jadi seperti seharusnya Bibi mematikan alarm yang dipasang untuk Loki." Bibi Jane bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf padaku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Paman Steve menjagaku dengan amat sangat baik. Paman Steve sama cerewetnya dengan Ibu. Tidak usah dipikirkan Bibi Jane. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Aku meyakinkan Bibi Jane bahwa aku tidak marah kepadanya. Toh bukan salah Bibi Jane kalau alarm untuk Loki dimatikan. Aku tahu alarm untuk Loki sangat berisik.

"Hingga saat ini aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana Loki mempermainkan alam bawah sadar Katniss dan bagaimana bisa dia berada di arena pada saat Katniss yang ujian?" Ayah meneguk _wine_-nya.

"Sederhana saja sebenarnya. Katniss berada dibawah tekanan yang besar selama masa persiapan ujian. Dia juga mendapatkan banyak informasi mengenai arena itu." Paman Tony melirikku dengan tatapan aku-tahu-apa-yang-Johnny-lakukan-untuk-mu. "Katniss tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirinya bahwa dia ketakutan atau dia merasa lelah sehingga alam bawah sadarnyalah yang merefleksikan itu semua. Loki tidak ambil banyak disini. Dia hanya memberikan sugesti-sugesti kepada Katniss. Seperti orang dihipnotis."

"Loki dapat menghipnotis siapapun dalam keadaan sadar sekalipun. Mengapa dia melakukan hal yang kuno?" Komentar Paman Thor.

"Itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu memberi adik dewamu itu pekerjaan yang lebih banyak, Tuan Odinson." Paman Tony menerima tuangan _wine _dari Bibi Pepper. Prim yang bersandar dengan nyamannya dilengan Paman Steve bangkit, "Bibi, aku mau tambah _orange juice-_nya!" Bibi Pepper dan Bibi Sue menemani Prim membuat _orange juice_ di dapur.

"Untuk masalah arena. Loki selalu merasa harus ikut andil dalam mendidik calon agen S.H.I.E.L.D., tetapi seperti yang kita tahu, Loki tidak bisa dipercaya. Dia selalu membuat kekacauan yang menyebalkan. Loki adalah dewa, sama seperti dewa kita yang satu itu," Paman Tony menunjuk Paman Thor. "Dia dapat melakukan apapun yang dia mau, termasuk keberadaannya didalam arena. Sebenarnya Katniss, musuhmu hanya anjing terbakar itu saja, sedangkan Loki – maksudku Prim – itu diluar kendaliku. Aku juga minta maaf untukmu."

"Dan kau, Katniss. Kau juga harus berterimakasih kepada Paman Steve. Paman Steve yang langsung menghubungi Paman Tony ketika dia mengetahui ada penyusup di arena. Kami tidak bisa membantumu langsung di arena, tetapi Ayah bersyukur Paman Steve mengeluarkanmu tepat waktu dari arena. Kau harus belajar mengurangi keras kepalamu, Katniss." Ayah mengelus kepalaku bagian belakang. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dan tersenyum pada Ayah. "Ayah juga ada disana bukan? Aku mendengar suara Ayah."

"Ayah langsung terbang saat kau mulai memasuki arena. Ayah beruntung dapat menyelesaikan masalah di Hungaria dengan cepat. Prim datang setelah itu untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa yang kau hadapi bukanlah Prim yang sesungguhnya. Namun, kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Berterimakasihlah pada Paman Steve. Tidak salah Ayah dan Ibu memintanya menjadi mentormu."

Aku meringis kepada Paman Steve. Aku yakin Paman Steve tahu aku sangat berterimakasih kepadanya. "Oh iya, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ini ku ajukan." Kataku bersemangat. "Pertama, benarkah Paman Bruce dan Paman Reed mengembangbiakkan mutan kadal? Mereka bisa berbicara dan mengeluarkan air liur yang banyak dan menjijikkan?"

Paman Bruce tertawa dan Paman Reed hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja mereka mengembangbiakkan itu. Tetapi tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Katniss." Bibi Sue datang dengan pasokan _orange juice_ yang baru saja dibuat dan kembali duduk disamping Paman Reed. "Mereka tidak dapat bicara dan tidak mengeluarkan air liur yang banyak. Aku tidak akan membersihkan laboratorium Paman Reed jika harus membersihkan air liur kadal yang menjijikkan." Jelas Bibi Sue yang disambut tawa Paman Bruce.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak takut dengan mutan kadal itu. Aku jijik dengan liur yang mereka hasilkan." Aku meneguk _orange juice_ ku dan mengambil sepotong pizza. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya. Mengapa Prim? Kalau memang harus menghadapi orang yang ku sayangi, bisa saja itu Ayah atau Ibu. Atau mungkin Johnny."

"Keseimbangan keluarga kita ada di Primrose, Katniss. Loki tertarik dengan Prim karena dia berbeda dengan dirimu. Tidak berambisi, tidak keras kepala, lebih mengalah, penurut. Itu sebabnya, dia penasaran dengan Prim. Seharusnya anak seorang agen dilatih menjadi agen. Lihat Peter. Paman Steve sudah melatihnya dari kecil untuk menjadi agen. Berbeda denganmu dan Prim, Kat. Ayah dan Ibu tidak memaksamu menjadi seorang agen sampai kau memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang agen. Begitu juga dengan Prim." Jelas Ibu.

"Tapi Ayah memaksa Prim untuk berlatih menggunakan senjata." Aku memprotes.

"Saat kau berumur 13 tahun, Ayah juga memaksamu untuk belajar menggunakan senjata. Itu akan menjadi pertahanan diri yang bagus, Kat. Tidak selamanya Prim menggantungkan keselamatannya pada kita." Jelas Ayah.

"Aku masih menjadi anggota pemandu sorak, Katniss. Aku lebih suka _pom-pom_ ku daripada pistol." Komentar Prim.

"Baiklah, Prim. Pertanyaan terakhir. Mengapa aku sembuh lebih cepat? Bukankah luka bakarku parah?" tanyaku

"Pertama, kau adalah anak dari dua manusia bioteknologi. Tentu saja tubuhmu mempunyai tingkat regenerasi sel yang tinggi. Kedua, aku mengobati lukamu dengan sempurna, Katniss. Meskipun kau harus memakai salep yang bau itu untuk menghilangkan bekasnya." Jelas Paman Bruce dengan tenang.

"Jika aku mempunyai tingkat regenerasi sel yang tinggi, apakah aku mempunyai keunggulan yang lainnya juga? " tanyaku penasaran.

"Mungkin saja. Kita tidak pernah menguji cobakannya, Katniss. Mungkin kau dan Prim berbagi satu sama lain. Apa yang kau punya belum tentu ada dalam tubuh Prim." Tambah Paman Bruce. Aku menggangguk mengerti. Keseimbangan tidak harus sempurna dan aku sempurna didalam ketidaksempurnaanku.

Malam ini benar-benar malam yang menyenangkan bersama orang-orang hebat yang saling menyayangi satu sama lainnya.

**Disclaimer : Marvel dan Suzanne Collins**

**-selesai-**


End file.
